Bound by a Blonde
by ExtremeEly23
Summary: Kyouko happily obliges to a certain request of Ayanos. Something I wrote a few months ago and entirely forgot to post.


Kyouko's tightly pursed lips did little to hide her smile, and Ayano could practically hear her laughter.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" Kyouko implored innocently, hands fumbling with the ruby-red ribbon currently being wound around the headboard of the couple's bed.

"Stop laughing!" Ayano whined, holding her wrists up for Kyouko to bind.

"I'm not laughing, Ayano, I'm just smiling at how cute you are." Kyouko hummed, finally managing to control her mirth as she finished with the ribbon, tying it in a tight bow at the front of Ayano's wrists.

"Is that too tight?" Kyouko asked quietly, genuine concern in her voice.

"N-no, its fine…Thanks." Ayano mewled, only now feeling the embarrassment of the situation she had requested Kyouko put her in.

She wanted to look away, and the thought of reverting to anger and gruffness when faced with such a humiliating situation briefly surface, but was quickly shooed away. She was 25, after all, and Kyouko was her fiancé, she had the ring to prove it. She had done this many times before with Kyouko; well, not _this _in particular. She had never told Kyouko before of her mild…_appreciation_…of being restrained, but being the open-minded and lascivious individual that she was, the blonde was more than willing to give it a go.

"So…how does it feel to be all tied up?" Kyouko asked her tone calm and sultry, with just a dash of genuine curiosity.

"Good, I guess…I don't know, you haven't even started touching me yet." Ayano murmured in complaint.

"Patience, Kitty-cat" Kyouko soothed with a chuckle, leaning down to place a soft kiss upon her partner's nose.

Ayano screwed up her nose on the contact, exhaling sharply.

"That tickles, Kyouko!" she wailed, wriggling her head to escape the sensation.

"Sorry, sorry. I'll have to do something to make it up to you…"

Ayano's writhing ended abruptly and she gazed up at Kyouko in disapproval.

"Kyouko that is the cheesiest seductive remark I have ever heard." she stated flatly.

"Allow me to try again then."

Kyouko shut her eyes in deep thought, leaving Ayano to lie in boredom for a few seconds as she tried to think up a better line and get 'in character'.

When Kyouko opened her eyes, slowly lowering herself on to the bed and slinking her way up Ayano's clothed body.

She traced a single finger down Ayano's middle, pausing around her midsection to dip under her shirt and draw a slow figure eight that made Ayano gasp.

That lone index finger trailed back up to Ayano's chin, and Kyouko leaned in to take a long, slow, lick at the side if her lover's neck, beginning at the collar of her shirt and ending just below her ear.

Kyouko's hot tongue left a burning path and a small trail of saliva, as Ayano's breathing fell into a pattern of unsteady shudders and inhales.

"I'm going to pleasure you until your knees are weak, your legs give out and every nerve in your body is firing in passion and quaking in ecstasy." Kyouko breathed sensually, her voice dripping with desire.

Ayano swallowed. Hard.

"Much better." she whispered, the haze of arousal quickly descending upon her thoughts.

Kyouko moved from Ayano's neck to her mouth, instigating a fiery kiss that led her tongue around the inside of Ayano's mouth and her hands to the back of Ayano's head.

She pulled away a few moments later, and Ayano tugged at her bonds to try and continue the kiss.

Kyouko grinned, leaning back down to finish what she started, her hands migrating softly to Ayano's shoulders, then dragging her fingernails lightly across her partner's collarbone before eventually reaching the first button of Ayano's blouse.

All this, mind you, while keeping up a soul-searing kiss of lips and tongue, imparted with an occasional nip to someone's tingling lower lip.

What seemed like mere seconds later, Kyouko had expertly undone all but the final of Ayano's buttons.

She used it as an excellent opportunity to break from the kiss which had left both Ayano and herself gasping for breath and lowered her head to undo the final button with her teeth.

The light-coloured blouse finally undone, Kyouko gently grabbed each side of it and pulled the material away from Ayano's body.

In hindsight, it probably would have been better to tie Ayano up _after_ her clothes were removed, but the blonde would make do with simply having the buttons undone, to leave her entire front exposed.

"Aww, the black lace pair? How nostalgic." Kyouko lamented sweetly, memories of their beach holiday and all the _fun times _that were had resurfacing.

Kyouko began a trail of soft kisses from where she had undone the final button back up toward Ayano's chest.

She felt abdominal muscles tense and release sporadically underneath her, but continued, unrelenting, until finally reaching the small bow at the front of the bra.

She paused, looking up to absorb Ayano's reaction to her ministrations thus far.

Her face was flushed and sweating, a few loose strands of hair clung to her arms and cheeks and her mouth was open and panting.

Her eyes were firmly glued on Kyouko, however, and the blonde couldn't help but smirk at the half-lidded look, flooded with pleasure, that she was receiving.

"Front clasps are a blessing from god himself" Kyouko concluded with a smirk, unhooking the bra with two fingers.

"I guess it pays to be a girl when-AHN"

Ayano's attempt at a joke, however, had been cut short as a section of skin from the underside of her left breast found itself between Kyouko's teeth.

Ayano's jaw clenched as she scrunched her eyes shut.

"D-dammit you got me by surprise, Kyouko."

There was a small slurping noise as Kyouko released the section of skin from her mouth.

"You wub subises Aha-nan". The blonde professed with difficulty, attempting to talk while dragging the tip of her tongue across the underside of Ayano's cleavage.

Ayano's only response was an exhale that morphed into a high-pitched moan.

Kyouko took the opportunity to once more gently sink her teeth in, this time grabbing more flesh as she did so.

Ayano's body spasmed and her restrained hands groped fruitlessly at the air. Her back arched as she attempted to push herself more in to Kyouko's teeth.

"Down, girl." Kyouko instructed complacently. Nothing on this earth pleased her more than pleasing Ayano, and these signals of approval; moans, shudders and tensed muscles, ignited her passion more with each passing second.

She swerved from her course across Ayano's chest to draw in to her mouth the sensitive bundle of nerves she knew was Ayano's weakness…

And bit.

The cry that echoed out of Ayano's lips was one of pure ecstasy, and it sent a wave of heat ricocheting through Kyouko's body at the speed of sound, tempting her to reach a hand down her own pants, as Ayano was unable at the current point, yet she refocused her attention and decided to counter her nipping with slow, feather-light strokes of the pads of her fingers across Ayano's neck, shoulders and chest.

Stomach muscles relaxed and Kyouko continued the soft touches until Ayano's quiet moaning began to crescendo.

She paused suddenly, lifting her hands away, and Ayano whined like a small puppy, searching Kyouko's eyes, sweaty face plastered with need.

Kyouko counted to three before bringing her hands down once more to gently rake her nails down Ayano's entire front, fascinated by the goose bumps left in their wake as Ayano's entire body jolted and she bit down hard on her lower lip, stifling a scream.

Kyouko's hands drifted to the button of Ayano's pants, and she could feel the widened-eyes boring in to her, begging her to hurry.

"Every time I do this I feel like I'm unwrapping a present, except the present itself can't wait to be unwrapped." Kyouko purred, thumbs catching on the belt loops of the pants, dragging them down at an agonizingly slow pace, placing delicate kisses down Ayano's right leg as she did so.

As her journey towards Ayano's ankles came to a close, she lifted her mouth from a smooth, soft leg to pull the item from the purple haired woman's ankles.

Ayano wiggled her feet to assist in the process, and a second later, the pants found themselves hastily tossed to the ground.

Kyouko looked back up to make eye-contact with her partner, gave a sly wink, and gently lifted up Ayano's right leg to place her tongue on Ayano's ankle.

She dragged her tongue a ways, pausing to place love bites in various places across Ayano's shin, before continuing, never once breaking eye contact with the one she loved.

Ayano had balled her hands into fists.

"Nnf, K-Kyouko…your tongue it-"Ayano gasped, searching for more air as Kyouko took another bite.

"-It feels soooo goooAAAH"

Ayano's leg twitched and Kyouko grinned merrily. Behind the knee was another of her weak spots, and Kyouko thanked years of exploration for her stockpile of knowledge on just where to do what to her beloved.

Kyouko's tongue continued relentlessly, broken by the occasional nip or kiss to keep Ayano's toes clenched and gasps erratic.

Edging ever closer to her goal, Kyouko duly noted how tense Ayano's thigh muscles were, and before continuing further to the junction of her legs, brought her arms around to gently massage the muscles into submission, finally reaching the uppermost part of Ayano's leg.

She looked up in a brief moment of respite to grin widely at her lover.

She looked down again, then back up.

"It never ceases to amaze me how real that purple is" She remarked, mouth curling at the corners.

Ayano gazed to the heavens, cheeks turning pink, giving Kyouko a small knock to the head with her knee.

Kyouko's laugh continued even as she dived in for a first taste of Ayano's hot centre.

The reaction was immediate and brutal, Ayano's entire body jerking as a strangled groan escaped her lips.

Increasing the pressure, Kyouko dragged the flat of her tongue; long, slow and hard, from the lowest point she can up until she can see Ayano's deep violet eyes piercing her own.

A quick glance to the binds reveals Ayano's hands are twitching, far beyond her control, arms hanging limp above her head.

Overflowing now, Kyouko laps diligently at her fiancé, striving to make the most noise possible, bringing forth cries of pleasure mixed with mild embarrassment from Ayano's throat.

Another tortuously long stroke of her tongue and Ayano's hips were quivering.

In a spark of initiative, Kyouko slid her hands from Ayano's thighs to under her backside, caressing the smooth skin with warm fingers.

Kyouko moved slightly upwards, bringing the tiny bundle of nerve endings that she knew were Ayano's downfall between her lips.

Ayano's hips bucked wildly, backside rising from the mattress to meet the sensation, which only urged the blonde to press harder with her lips, tongue flicking over the bud rapidly as Ayano's hips jerked harder.

All the while a string of whimpers and yelps trailed from Ayano's mouth, steadily building in pitch. Kyouko loved the noises Ayano made, her adorable yips of pleasure in sharp contrast with the throaty growls Ayano coaxed from the blonde.

By now Ayano was dripping on to the bedspread, and Kyouko dutifully savoured each drop of the pale liquid, feeling Ayano's hips relax slightly at the easing of Kyouko's attack.

This respite didn't last long, and after a small wriggle to position herself comfortably, Kyouko pushed her tongue into her lover, hands gripping hard at Ayano's backside as a high-pitched moan of white-hot ecstasy rolled from Ayano's tongue.

Kyouko flexed her tongue upwards, soft palms feeling the muscles of Ayano's lower back tense viciously in response, an inviting sign to press her mouth harder against Ayano.

Ayano's teeth dug harder into her bottom lip and Kyouko watched her arms flex, bound wrists rubbing against one another, a frustrated release of pent up energy.

As Kyouko's tongue twirled and twisted, sending echoes of pleasure through Ayano's spine, she began to feel the build-up of roaring pleasure in Ayano's groans and moans, her tensed and shaking legs, curled toes; her open mouth, panting and gasping for ragged breaths, and every ounce of bodyweight grinding heavily into Kyouko.

Kyouko dug her nails into Ayano's rear, and it was over.

Ayano's back arched, her hips bucking into Kyouko as her arms pulled hard against their bonds.

She let loose a throaty cry and every nerve ending fired at once, every muscle tensed, and white-hot ecstasy flowed through every vein in her body.

Kyouko diligently continued until Ayano's body stopped twitching, finally removing herself to straddle Ayano for a kiss, hands fumbling with the ribbon.

The kiss continued, Kyouko's eyes closed as she poured herself into it; Ayano's open, scowling.

Kyouko was physically incapable of multitasking.

Kyouko's ineptitude was forgotten, though, as she abandoned the ribbon and leaned down fully to press her whole body against Ayano, kiss still unbroken.

Her fingers slid delicately down Ayano's arms, making her shiver, and up her own legs, to the hem of her shirt.

The shirt was flicked over her head not a moment later, disbanded somewhere on the floor.

Ayano didn't seem to mind.

Finally removing the ribbon with a quick tug, Ayano pulled her arms free and found them at Kyouko's hips, sliding across her waist to the buttons of those cute denim shorts that made her butt look so good.

Revenge would be…_delicious._


End file.
